Linus Holmes
Linus Holmes is a male human NPC in the Om campaign. Summary Linus was part of the caravan that the Royal Explorers escorted from Waymere to Fernstead where he became a founding member of that settlement and was a community leader both on the journey and during their settlement. Background Linus was one of many settlers who came from Gildorn to settle in Elira to find a new life. Late in the month of Father, 465, he joined a caravan in Waymere that was to take him to their new home, escorted by the Royal Explorers and a small squad of Gildornian soldiers led by Captain Hunter Brynan. Midway Inn After a couple days on the road the caravan reached Midway Inn. Intelligent and capable he already began to gain respect from the other settlers and along with fellow farmer Charlin Greenmont, began to plan for the layout of their town and crops already. The next day the local guards at Midway launched an attack on the Royal Explorers and the caravan, and Linus was caught unawares as was most of the other pilgrims in the caravan. The battle was short lived, as Fynnhanar blew most of them up with a massive explosion in short order. Wu Xen and Captain Brynan remained delayed at Midway but the following day the rest of the caravan moved on. The Elven Caves Barely a day out of Midway Inn a fierce storm struck the region, forcing the caravan to take shelter in a nearby cave until the storm passed. Unfortunately five of the caravan’s children had gone to explore the caves and vanished, and the other parents refused to move on without their children. The Royal Explorers went into the caves after the children, but after half a day they still had not returned. Worse, while the caravan waited at the caves for the explorers a group of Kirathi elves arrived, keeping their distance but maintaining a hostile posture. At that time Wu Xen caught up to the caravan and explained that he'd parlayed with the elves. Wu convinced the elves to agree to give the caravan until nightfall to vacate, or the elves would evacuate the settlers themselves. Wu stated that he would venture into the caves and left orders with the ranking Gildornian soldier, Private First Class Steno, to depart with everyone by nightfall no matter what. Steno obeyed his orders and come nightfall, evacuated the caves even though there had been no sign of the Royal Explorers or the children. The parents were reluctant to leave, but with little choice they followed Steno's ordered to leave. The caravan set up camp nearby to await word of their missing members. A couple hours after dark the Explorers returned, with the children in tow, their pockets stuffed with coins. The elves had invited the caravan to share their fire that night, and idea which Linus had a small amount of concern about, but was he quickly realized it would be a good idea to set a good tone for the fledgling community's relationship with the local elves. Most of the local farmers were convinced to accept the offer and the elves hosted the caravan to a small feast that night. Founding of Fernstead The caravan finally reached Dunkirk on the 5th of Gatekeeper and after a brief stay to supply they headed south to their purchased plots of land. Thanks to sizable contributions from Fernith and Wu Xen, the settlers found themselves in a superior financial situation than most colonists in their circumstances would be. To honor the generosity of Fern, who had purchased the majority of the plots of land for the settlers, they named their new community Fernstead. Linus soon became a local community leader, recognized for his calm demeanor decisive manner. As a result of their financial stability when agents of Baron Webb came to the new town offering them unfavorable loans for grain and tools, the colonists were able to decline, funding their startup with the more coin that Wu and Fern had arranged for them or utilizing the loans at more favorable rates that they'd secured for them in Waymere. This angered the Baron, who began to spread rumors that the people of Fernstead were deviants, seditious and "elf lovers." The latter accusation apparently took hold because Linus and fellow community leader Charlin Greenmont had agreed that good relations with the local elves was favorable and that elf and half-elf settlers would be welcome in their community, going so far as to sign a charter written by Fern that expressly said this. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs